


Dream Bubble Lovin'

by foreverwritingaround



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwritingaround/pseuds/foreverwritingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things you wouldn't expect happen in the dream bubbles, and that's exactly what happens to Rose Lalonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Bubble Lovin'

tentacleTherapist [Rose] joined chat.

Unsewn! Kurloz [KURLOZ] joined chat.

Rose: -Taking a dive into an unknown bubble can be an odd experience at times. This is one of those times. Rose didn't exactly expect to wake up in front of a vivid mirage of a(what she assumed to be, at least) Beforan hive. It was always interesting to observe the memories of others. Unassuming and quiet, she opens the door carefully and peeks inside.- Anyone home?

KURLOZ: *He'd been sitting in the bubble of his memories, letting things play back over and over again. His eyes glowed, turning purple, fading to white and growing darker again. He smiled, his sharp fangs and teeth glinting in the dim light. He hears a voice, and turns to look at the door* There is someone here. Enter.

Rose: -Of course there's going to be someone here. Dream bubbles don't stay stable for long once they're abandoned. His voice still somehow startles her, however, though she ends up cracking the door a bit wider and stepping inside. She shuts it carefully behind her, scanning her surroundings. Her gaze falls upon a troll. A Makara, she can tell, by the horns and the ridiculous makeup.- My apologies for intruding. -Rose bows her head slightly, slipping off her shoes and padding to about a meter away from him, keeping her distance though the range gives her a chance to really look him over.-

KURLOZ: *he looks at her. A human. Alive. Delightful. With a grin he stands, brushing his front off of invisible lint. He doesn't approach her, but keeps his distance. He'll have her close enough soon anyways* It's no problem. I don't believe we've met before. My name is Kurloz, and yours?

Rose: -He stands, and damn, she has to look up. He's tall. Really tall. His horns don't help with the height difference, either. His getup is a bit amusing, though. Are those shorts over a bodysuit?- Rose. -She clears her throat. Her voice cracked a bit with her name.- Rose Lalonde. It's a pleasure to meet you. -She takes one, two steps forward, holding out her hand to him.-

KURLOZ: *he looks down at her, smile playing around painted lips. He reaches for her hand, pulling her against his body. He tips up her head with his free hand, wrapping the other arm around her waist* Rose Lalonde, a pleasure to meet you. What brings you to my little dream bubble?

Rose: -She raises a brow at him. What's that smile for? She finds out soon enough as her personal bubble is suddenly popped; she stumbles slightly with the abrupt movement, cheeks tinting the slightest color of pink as she's almost forced to look up at him.- I can't say I know. -She straightens her back, blinking a few times.- Curiosity, I suppose.

KURLOZ: *he swings her gently in a circle like dance, staring into her eyes the whole time. He stops her, bringing her as close against him as he can, one of his arms around her waist and the other gently holding her chin* Curiosity? You know what that does to little kittens like you. *he smiles wider, dipping her until one of her legs come off the floor* Curiosity has brought many a kitten into my clutches.

Rose: -This troll is odd, to say the least. He's interesting, though. She follows his steps, delicate hands resting over his shoulders.- I'm barely a kitten. -She smirks softly, though she loses her cool for a moment or two because there's suddenly less ground underneath one of her feet.- In time, you'll see I'm not just something the cat dragged in.

KURLOZ: Oho, not just a kitten? Perhaps a panther then? A huntress in the night? *he pulls her back up to her feet, keeping her body pressed against his. He leans down, just ghosting a breath over her ear* What if I told you I was a bigger hunter?

Rose: -She listens to his borderline-rambling, idly interested in what he's saying. It's not until there's hot breath on her ear causing shivers throughout her system that she truly pays attention.- I have a hard time believing that. -She mutters back to him.-

KURLOZ: *with a laugh he steps back and away from her, catching one of her hands as he moves.His smiles gets wider, and he stares into her eyes* Want me to prove it, kitten?

Rose: -Warmth is suddenly missing from her body and she doesn't know if she's missing it or not. She decides to regard him with a mild bit of cautiousness, raising a brow at him.- I don't know. Do I?

KURLOZ: *he cocks his head, smiling contently as he pulls her back to his body. Once she's there he hugs her against him tightly, letting his breath ruffle her hair* If you would like, I will gladly show you.

Rose: -He pulls her against him once more, and she can't help but notice his build. He's gentle, but firm. An odd combination, indeed. She looks up at him, fingers curling into his chest.- It may be an interesting experience.

KURLOZ: *his smile darkens, and he reaches out in a flash to grab her wrists, pulling them up above her head. He leans down, looking into her eyes with his own blank white orbs, staring at her before moving in to kiss her neck. With a chuckle he brushes sharp teeth over the tender skin in an attempt to evoke a response out of her* It will be interesting.

Rose: -Okay, that smile is a bit unnerving, but she chooses to along with it anyway. Suddenly her hands aren't where they were a moment before and there are teeth pricking her skin and her breath quickens just slightly.- I can tell already. -Her voice fights to steady itself.-

KURLOZ: *he can hear the quiver in her voice and it makes him growl quietly, this time sinking his teeth into her neck, just below the ear. He lets his tongue trail along the skin caught between his jaws, and when he tastes tiny pinpricks of blood he lets go, admiring the round ring of blood droplets on her neck* I think you'll have a lot of fun with me, little kitten. Or should I say huntress?

Rose: -That growl just makes her shivering intensify; her breath hitches at the sudden pain on sensitive skin, exhaling in a soft gasp.- I may have to call you the hunter, here. -She breathes deeply through her nose a couple times, glancing over at him.-

KURLOZ: *chuckles rumble through his chest as he pulls her over to the couch he'd been sitting on* I told you I was the bigger hunter. You aren't much more than a kitten in my hands, but I'll give you a chance to fight back, should you feel the need.

Rose: -She finds his chuckle soothing and a bit terrifying. They're moving slowly in the direction of the couch again; she huffs slightly through her nose, rolling her head to relax her neck. Blood beads at the punctures he made.- I'll keep that in mind. -She mutters a bit playfully, wishing her teeth would be strong enough to break through troll skin. It got tougher the higher up on the spectrum, she heard.-

KURLOZ: *he reaches the couch and forces her down on it, standing in front of her with a grin on his face. He tilts his head to one side, looking her over. Her bright orange attire covers nearly her whole body, but he sees how the top tunic is slit up the sides. He bends down, running his hands up her thighs from the knees to her sides, pulling her down just a little bit more so she's looking up at him, her legs on either side of his* So kitten, I bet you'll have fun no matter what we do, but will you be willing? That is the question.

Rose: -His forcefulness bothers her a bit, but she chalks it up to eagerness. That grin is a bit unnerving- it could just be the teeth, though. She bites her lip briefly as he towers over her, fingers playing over sheerly covered skin. He tugs her down further and she complies, wiggling her hips just the slightest to get herself more comfortable. Her gaze catches his blank one once again, and she barely hears his question.- Willing? Naturally. -He couldn't be anymore rough than Kanaya when she's particularly hungry. Her shoulder stings just thinking about the fangs piercing her veins.-

KURLOZ: So you're willing? Perfect. *he drags out the first syllable of the word as his hands raise from her hips to the neck of her tunic. He slides them under the hood part, grabbing the neck opening with both hands. With a wrench and a tearing sound he rips the top in half, revealing her bare breasts and stomach. With a smile he drops the cloth, hovering his hands above the mounds of her breasts. He chuckled again, flicking a nipple before standing up straight and looking down at her* Glad you chose this road and not the other.

Rose: -Her hips raise slightly as his hands leave them before they relax back into the couch cushion. His cool hands slide under her collar and she gives him a look of idle curiosity before stiffening. Riii-iip goes the fabric, and her breath hitches as air hits neglected skin. She bites her lip(again, briefly) at the contact. She stares up at him as he stands.- The other? -She wonders briefly, then shakes her head, muttering.- You know what, I don't even want to know.

KURLOZ: Oh it's nothing really. Not a thing any other kitten like you has done. You just wouldn't remember these moments when they were finished that's all. *he bends down, kneeling so he can reach her body. His hands travel up her exposed stomach, one hand rubbing in the area between her breasts before coming back down again. Gently he cups one in a big hand, and he leans over to ghost a breath over the pink bud. His tongue comes out, flicks it gently before his lips close over it. He sucks, his teeth occasionally grazing against the soft skin as his other hand comes up to toy with the other nipple, cool, long fingers pinching and kneading at the flesh*

Rose: -Her mind races with the possibilities of what he could do to erase such memories with the ease he seems to speak of it. Gamzee, in one of their brief conversations, had mentioned powers that could be obtained simply by being born into a certain rung on the spectrum. Maybe that was it.- I see. -The thoughts moved throughout her mind in less than a few moments- and even if she wanted to think right now, she really wouldn't be able to. Whether it be the neglect of contact or the chilled temperature of, well, him, his touches cause her to simply stop thinking. She glances down at him; he seems to be enjoying himself, and she definitely is, as well.- Nnh.. -It's like he knows exactly what way to knead, where to pinch, bite, lick. It's a wonderful sensation, really.-

KURLOZ: *eventually he grows tired of playing with the nipple in his mouth, letting it go and admiring the color that's been brought to it. He kisses across her chest to the other side, his tongue gently caressing the lovely little bud. His hands sneak down to push her legs open, and one of them sinks into her leggings, rubbing her gently over her panties. The hand that isn't busy moves back to the neglected nipple, pinching and pulling on it just roughly enough to send waves of feeling through her body*

Rose: -The stimulation has been a wonder to her senses. One of her hands slowly, hesitantly slides into his hair, tugging it just slightly at the roots. If her arching back and raising hips are an indication of anything, he's definitely doing a good job. A quiet whine plays in her throat as he rubs through her underwear, hips twitching involuntarily.-

KURLOZ: *at her signs of pleasure he grins, biting and pulling the nipple one last time before letting her breast drop down with a quiver. He shuffles back on his knees, running his hands down her body until he comes to the waistband of her leggings. He hooks his fingers under the cloth, pulling down the fabric with a purr. He sees the little trail of hair, the same color as that on her head and he runs a finger down it, stopping at the top of her folds* I wonder what you'll taste like. Dare me to find out?

Rose: -She can feel his lips tilt up before he lets her breast drop, causing her to whine indignantly. It's not usually like her to be this.. selfish. He sits back and she again marvels at his height, even when he's just sitting on his knees. She props herself up on her elbows, raising her hips to help him tug down the garment. Rose shivers softly as she feels the contrast between heat and cold, barely hearing his question. She brings herself to looks up at his face, letting out a shaky breath.- Be my guest.

KURLOZ: *half of his mouth quirks up in a smile as the finger he'd stopped before continues down, pushing his finger into the folds of her body. He adds a second finger, pulling the lips apart to reveal wet pinkness. His other hand comes up, rubs the bud of her clit around just a little before he pulls away, licking his fingers of what juices have already slicked her pussy. Curiously he bent his face to her body, spreading her lips open with a hand. He licked, using the full length of his tongue against her. He rubbed her clit with his fingers and slowly slipped his tongue into her wet opening, tasting all there was to taste of her body*

Rose: -That lazy smile is going to be the death of her, right after those fingers. She can feel them moving much more vividly with the cold than if, say, a human were to be in this position. Not that that would be happening anytime soon. Her clit is sensitive as it is; the attention he gives it, no matter how brief, sends a shiver up her spine. His fingers are inside her for much less time than she was expecting, but the almost immediate replacement of the digits with his tongue is definitely enough to compensate. It's long, she notices. For the second time tonight, he causes her to stop thinking. Her hips roll once into his tongue, a soft, high-pitched sigh escaping pursed lips. The treatment she's getting is much more than she would expect from a troll.-

KURLOZ: *her sigh and the rolling of her hips encourage him, her arousal causing his. He keeps rubbing, switching from circular motions to flicking up and down, his tongue moving deep inside her. He realizes that he likes her taste, and he takes out his tongue to lick up whatever he hasn't already gotten. He rubs on the skin folds around her clit, pulling them gently before rubbing directly on the ball of nerves. He leans back in, using his dexterous tongue on the little bloom. His teeth nibble at the skin, and he reaches up and rubs his fingers over her opening. He pushes in first one finger, and then another, pushing the long digits in deep before pulling them away and back in again, setting up a rhythm as he works her clit*

Rose: -He really knows exactly how to touch her. It's like he has a sixth sense or something. His tongue seems not to miss a single drop of fluid coming from her heated entrance, cooled by his working fingers. Maybe it's a troll thing. She'd ask when she wasn't so occupied.- Kurloz... -The moan is soft and low, and damn, she hopes she remembered his name correctly. Her hips roll into his mouth and fingers once again, one of the arms propping her up instead moving to slide her hand over one of his long horns.-

KURLOZ: *calling his name so softly spurs him on, and he decides that she will climax before he does anything for himself. His fingers work faster, his tongue moves firmly against her body. When her hand touches his horn he lets out a shocked moan, muffled by her folds. His body shivers and he looks up, his face paint smeared on his face* Do that again.

Rose: -The sudden change in pace causes a whine to bubble up from the back of her throat, pushing its way from her lips. Her hand was only on his horn for a brief moment, but it seems to have done a number on him. She nods slowly down at him.- Alright... -His face paint is smeared and she has to admit; it looks a bit cute. Away from checking out the troll giving her full service, she does as he says, more deliberately running her fingers over the length of his horn this time around.-

KURLOZ: *her touches make him shiver, and he adds a third finger to pump with the other two. His tongue moves firmly, almost roughly against the ball of nerves. The more she caresses his horns the shakier his breath gets, and soon his bulge is writhing in his shorts. He works at a nearly frantic pace, trying his very best to please her, to get her to climax so that he might have some relief as well*

Rose: -He's getting desperate, she can tell. But so is she, her hips twitching with every touch, every swipe of the tongue against the most sensitive part of her body. She can feel herself growing closer with every heated moment.- Ffffuck, Kurloz... -It's that last, soft moan of his name in which her climax soon follows, hips twitching erratically and hand dropping to the couch for something to hold on to.-

KURLOZ: *he holds her hips to his mouth with his free hand, keeping her against his mouth throughout her orgasm. After he thinks she's done he sits back, licking her off of his fingers, wiping his face of her juices. His paint is covering her thighs and it makes him chuckle a little* Now are you ready for the best part? *slowly he crawls over her until he's face to face with her, and he presses his covered bulge against her body. He gently kisses her lips, spreading them open with his tongue so she can taste herself on him, his hand trailing down her neck to pinch at a nipple again. He pulls away, looking down at her with a grin* This will be the very best part.

Rose: -She's a squirming, heated mess and it takes her at least a minute to be able to think again. She can feel the paint on her thighs; would that carry back to the meteor? She'd have to remind herself to wash off. He's towering over her again, asking her if she's ready for the -

Rose: -She's a squirming, heated mess and it takes her at least a minute to be able to think again. She can feel the paint on her thighs; would that carry back to the meteor? She'd have to remind herself to wash off. He's towering over her again, asking her if she's ready for the 'best part,' and her mind doesn't really catch up until she feels his bulge squirming in his shorts. She would reply to him, but she's too busy kissing him back, snaking her tongue over his much longer one and faintly tasting herself on him. He pulls away and she tugs on his lip with her teeth before letting him speak again.- Ready and waiting.

KURLOZ: *he laughs, his grin wide as he stands and pushes down his shorts, stepping out of them easily. He tosses them aside, grinning all the while. Reaching back he unzips the jumpsuit, peeling it off his lean body until his bulge is exposed. He kicks off the legs of the garment, throwing it along with the rest of their clothes, then he moves back so that he's hovering over her, his bulge straining down against the folds of her pussy* I hope you like this part. Like I said, this is really the best part. *he leans forward and kisses her quickly before taking his hands and pushing her legs wider, looking down at her spread out body with a wide grin* You ready?

Rose: -She gives him a small smirk in good humor, staring up at him whilst propping herself up on her elbows again. His shorts are gone and yeah, he really is in a jumpsuit. To each their own perspective of good fashion, she guesses. The time it takes him to rid himself of his final layer is basically torture to her. His bulge is definitely longer than expected. And then he's towering over her again, the thing seeming to wriggle with excitement against her. She gives him a quick kiss back, legs moving the way he wants them to. Her gaze catches his steadily, cheeks flushed.- Mmhm.

KURLOZ: *with her permission he guides his bulge slowly towards her slit, letting it sneak in and find her hole. It doesn't take much guiding, and it's moving into her as he lowers his hips towards hers. He goes slow, gently filling her with his length. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time his bulge finds the end of her hole, yet he still has a couple inches out. He smiles down at her, searching her face for any signs of discomfort* How's it feel?

Rose: -The bulge seems to have a mind of its own, considering it finds her entrance with barely any nudging in the right direction by its owner. Her breath hitches as it slowly finds its comfort inside her, causing her to bite her lip.- It feels a bit.. foreign, but I'll get used to it. -She catches his gaze, giving him a small smile of her own.-

KURLOZ: *he sighs, admiring her heat, her wetness. He slowly moves his hips back, pushing himself back in gently. He wanted her to be able to get used to his thickness, not wanting to injure her. His hands rubbed against her inner thighs, then rubbed up her body to play with her breasts again, pinching and rubbing her nipples. He moved his hips steadily, keeping up a slow rhythm that he would bring up eventually* You feel surprisingly good. It's very nice.

Rose: -She lets out a slow, steady breath to relax herself, trying to get used to the feeling of something that big inside of her. Granted, she can definitely handle it; it'll just take a bit of getting used to. Her thighs tense and relax when he rubs them briefly, and he distracts her by playing with her breasts. She's glad for the slow rhythm, but she's soon growing tired of the same pace.- Is it really that surprising? -She asks, tangling the fingers of one hand in his hair.-

KURLOZ: *he chuckles, pushing himself inside her and pausing to answer her question* It kind of is. I hadn't expected humans to be so enjoyable. *he starts moving again, this time faster. He pumps in and out of her, working up speed as he goes. His breath gets heavy, and he leans forward to kiss her, never stopping his thrusting*

Rose: -She's starting to get used to his laugh.- I see- Nnh.. -He picks up the pace and coherent speech flies out the metaphorical window. She stares up at him with bated breath until he descends upon her and they've locked lips again, one hand steadying her with his shoulder and the other snaking through his messy hair, occasionally rubbing against the base of one of his horns.-

KURLOZ: *her fingers through his hair, and against his horns make him purr through his heavy breath. He lets himself pick up speed a little, their bodies smacking together with an audible sound each time. Somehow he's managed to fit the whole of himself inside her, moaning slightly as his bulge moves to rub against each angle of her tight hole. He sighs, peppering her face and neck with kisses, his hands roving across her body* Oh...Rose...*he purrs louder when he's not moaning, the deep sound rumbling through his chest along with his sounds of pleasure*

Rose: -That purr somehow gives her more incentive to rub meticulous fingers over and around the colorful horns protruding from his skull. He picks up the pace again and she accidentally grips a horn a bit tighter than intended, though she lets go as soon as she realizes it. The combination of moans and fluttering lips cause her to rut her hips up against him, though it pains her to do so at first.- Kurloz... god damn.. -Her head lolls back, giving him more room to fumble around with his lips.-

KURLOZ: *her clutching at his horn makes him gasp, and he pauses for an instant to breathe heavily for a second, his teeth nearly clamping down on her throat again. He pants against her skin and builds up his speed again, pushing into her as much as he can, feeling her walls contract around him with each thrust. He nibbles her neck, moving up to her ear* I want to hear you moan my name. *with that said he bites down on the side of her neck he hadn't already marked, leaving matching circular bite marks on both sides. He sits up a little, watching her body bounce underneath him* Fuck you're beautiful.

Rose: -She breathes in and out deeply and purposely, trying to keep her heart rate down and hoping she didn't do something wrong. She definitely knows she didn't when he builds up speed again, making her exhale in small gasps with every thrust. She barely hears his request- nay, was that a command?- though she was going to do that anyways.- K..kurloz, please.. -She gives up trying to move her hips at the same pace as him, taking instead to biting on her knuckles and staring up at him.-

KURLOZ: *he watches her watch him, and he finds it extremely hot. His bulge it thickening, getting firmer as it starts to prepare for releasing his come. He increases his speed, almost roughly pounding into her. His face is broken out in a smile, his mouth open a little to let out his huffing breath. Listening to her beg a little is even better, and he grabs her hips, pulling them up so he can push into her deeper*

Rose: -She can only hold his gaze for so long before breaking eye contact, a bit embarrassed by her obvious vulnerability. Her hand drops from her mouth and she lets another moan of his name escape her lips, feeling him stiffening and coming close herself. She glances up at him with bated breath, face flushed.-

KURLOZ: *when she glances at him he grabs her face, pulling it up a little so he can kiss her again. He pants into her mouth, his teeth pulling on her lower lip. She moans his name, and he reaches down to rub her clit again, stimulating her further. He pulls away from her face, smiling with half lidded eyes* C'mon Rose, I know you're close...*he huffs a little, moaning her name as he watches her body bounce, her thighs rippling just barely with every impact of their bodies* Come on, Rose we can peak together. Let it happen. *his bulge stiffens further, and purple begins to leak out around his member, dripping on the couch and the floor*

Rose: -She kisses him back desperately, tugging gently on his upper lip. The stimulation he gives her is almost more than she can handle, and his expression reminds her a bit of another Makara she knows. She nods a bit to his suggestion, toes curling and hips rutting ever-so-intently against his. She lets out a cry as she orgasms for a second time, burying her head into his shoulder.-

KURLOZ: O-oh Rose, damn! *her walls clench against his bulge, making it almost impossible to continue thrusting. He keeps going, riding out her orgasm until finally he comes, purple filling her up. It spills out around his bulge, puddling at his feet. He smiles, leaning down to kiss her. He's so winded that it takes him a few moments before he actually connects their lips, his tongue venturing to play with hers*

Rose: -She bites at the nape of his neck, not even making a mark but just needing something to anchor onto. She's panting heavily as she pulls back, staring up at him and suddenly he's kissing her, clumsy and breathless as he is. She grins slightly and kisses him back, cupping his face in her hands.-

KURLOZ: *as his breath calmed he slumped against her, his bulge slipping out of her gently. He sighs, wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him* That was enjoyable.

Rose: -She evens her breath out when his bulge slides from her, snaking her arms around his shoulders and staring up at him.- It was.

KURLOZ: *with a smile he kisses her lips, trailing pecks down to her neck, nibbling her ear* Truly amazing.

Rose: -She rubs gently at a mark he left on her neck.- That's going to be sore when I wake up.

KURLOZ: *he chuckles, taking the hand and kissing it softly* I wonder if it will follow you when you wake.

Rose: -She smirks gently.- It would certainly make for interesting conversations.

KURLOZ: People will ask where you got that from. What about your clothes? *he picks at the torn fabric*

Rose: I'll wear my hood over it. -She shrugs.- My clothes are easy to replace.

KURLOZ: Well that's good to know. You don't have anyone that will be more than curious there in the real world do you?

Rose: One person in particular I can think of, but them and I aren't speaking, at the moment.

KURLOZ: I see.*he stands, pulling her up against him* I'm glad you decided to do this though. You should come to my bubbles again sometime.

Rose: -She leans up on her tiptoes, just barely able to kiss his jaw.- I'll be sure to.


End file.
